The Lady of the West
by Weregirl96
Summary: Kagome is the Lady of the West taking care of the place while her mate is away. Slightly OOC and rated for citrus.


It had been a few years since Kagome had become the Lady of the West now. Though there were some reservations at first she had proven herself to be worthy of her demon mate. She had been kind to the lower class and she put the generals in their place with her power, wit, and stubbornness. Even Shippou had been welcomed before too long, a kitsune general had stepped up and offered to train the kit to protect himself.

Kagome had become a fine ruler under Sesshoumaru's guidance, over the last year he had even become confidant enough in her to leave the kingdom under her protection. She now had the mark of Inu royalty, the beautiful crescent moon on her forehead, and she had the determination to match it. With the mark of her mate, her lifespan had expanded drastically, now having the lifespan of a demon.

She stood on the balcony looking out over the large garden. The full moon illuminated her black hair. Her red kimono stood out against her pale skin as she watched over her castle.

"My Lady," A servant came in and bowed to her.

"How many times have I told you my name, Jun?" she asked in response, still watching the sky.

"I am sorry, Kagome. There is a youki here asking for his Lordship," the demon responded.

Kagome turned to look at the servant. He was a panther youki, and had been Kagome's personal servant since she arrived after finishing the Shikon no Tama. She sighed and pulled her face into the blank mask of the ruler. She tucked her blade into the sheath on her obi as well as placed a headpiece that brought attention to her forehead on.

"Take me to them, Jun," she ordered.

She arrived in the courtyard and took her seat in Sesshoumaru's throne. He had told her that while he was away on business that she was to take his responsibilities as well as his place in all aspects.

The Youki who walked in was surprised to see a human girl in the place of the Western leader.

"Wench, who are you? Why are you in a place you could never control?" he sneered. He was a dragon youki, overly proud and ignorant.

Kagome stood. "I am Lady Kagome of the West. I will kindly overlook your rude words if you tell me what it is that you want from my mate," her voice was kind, though it had the slight trace of a threat in it.

"I came to see Lord Sesshoumaru! Not some human wanna be!" he declared.

"My mate is currently attending to his subjects away from the palace. He has left the lands in my capable hands. Now I will give you one more chance to tell me your intentions or I will have you escorted from this land," Kagome's eyes were hard as the sapphires they resembled. She understood a long time ago why Sesshoumaru had no patience from stupidity from his half-brother, he got more than enough of it here.

"I have nothing to say to you," the demon growled.

"Very well, Tokoshi, please get him out of my sight," Kagome said turning around. A lizard youki stepped up and led the man out of the room.

Kagome sighed. She knew there were many youki that disapproved of her mating, but she was surprised at how many publicly challenged her authority.

She made her way back up the winding halls to the room she shared with her mate. He had been gone for a little over two months getting rouge subjects under control. She had not even heard from him in over a week.

Kagome removed the crown and put it back on the pedestal, she then hung up her kimono and decided it was time for bed.

She curled into the large bed, feeling more alone than she had since she and Sesshoumaru had mated. Shippou was old enough that he rarely slept with her, and Rin was growing up far too fast. Before too long her pups would no longer need her, and that thought made her feel insignificant.

_0808_

The next morning found Kagome back in the courtyard, as she was nearly every morning. She met with different subjects every morning, listening to mostly useless requests, but they all knew to come to Kagome with things they felt were important. Kagome was still the kind hearted girl, but she also knew that as a queen she couldn't give them everything, no matter how much she wanted to.

She was surprised when an elemental youki, who's aura matched the one from the night before, walked in. She bowed low, black hair falling around her head. "I come to apologize to Lady Kagome, the Queen of the West, for my mate's offense to you during the night," she announced quietly. Kagome could feel the remorse and shame coating her aura.

"Stand, you have been forgiven. What request have you brought to the West?" she asked with a kind smile.

The youki stood quickly, the relief clear on her face. "We have been run out of the east by humans. It is our request simply for protection in the West where many youki and humans live together under your rule," she said looking at Kagome hopefully.

Kagome smiled. "A request such as that must be run through my Lord, who is currently away. Until he returns I grant you and your mate stay in the palace. What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Amaya, my Lady," she said.

Kagome smiled, "Welcome, Amaya, to the West. Ryuu, please take Amaya and her mate to a guest room."

"Yes, ma'am," Ryuu said before letting the elemental lead the way to her mate.

Jun popped her head around the corner. "Kagome, it's time for lunch. We're closing the doors," she told the lady.

Kagome sighed in relief. Now she could eat and then take the time to sit with her babies.

"Momma! Momma!" Shippou called running into the dinning room.

"Yes, baby?" she asked, opening her arms for him to jump up.

"How was your day, Momma?" Shippou asked after hugging her tightly.

"You know how it is, an endless stream of people wanting help and I can't help nearly enough," Kagome said sadly.

Just then one of the servants walked out with their food.

"Shippou go sit in your seat. Has anyone seen Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Rin is here, Momma!" Rin called out, running into the room. Her instructor was following her, slightly out of breath.

"Is everything alright, Shou?" she asked seeing the usually composed dragon youki ruffled.

"Yes ma'am, Rin has just been a little...rambunctious today," he explained.

"Rin!" she scolded. Rin just smiled innocently and took her place at the table.

"Your meal is served," Jun announced, setting the plates at the table.

"Thank you, Jun!" Shippou yelled, digging into his food.

"Shippou! Just because your Father isn't here doesn't mean you can disregard all of your manners!" Kagome scolded. Shippou turned pink, muttered an apology, and started eating much slower.

_0808_

The rest of Kagome's day was a lot more pleasant. She spent the afternoon in the garden playing with Shippou and Rin. Rin was getting much older and didn't want to play the same way Shippou still did. Demons age much slower than their human counterparts. Rin was now a beautiful twelve year old while Shippou still seemed to be around 8.

She was sad to see her baby girl growing up so fast, and considered again the though of pups with Sesshoumaru.

She decided to eat dinner in a small sitting room with a few of the lesser Ladies of the West. She made idle chit chat about the weather, men, pets, and kids. She was having a decent time, though she missed girl time with Sango. Sango and Miroku now had two kids and couldn't visit as much as they, or Kagome, would like. She still heard from InuYasha every now and then, the brothers putting aside their rivalry for the sake of Kagome's sanity, though he was off playing spy somewhere.

It wasn't long into the meal when Kagome felt the aura she missed most brush up against her. Her face broke into a huge smile and she stood from the table.

"Excuse me, ladies," she said before rushing to meet Sesshoumaru in their bedroom.

He was already standing there in all of his glory. His silver hair was tangled and he looked exhausted but it all seemed to fade as soon as he caught sight of his mate. She launched herself into his arms with a slight squeek, she tried to keep it low because of his sensitive ears. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair, drawing in her scent.

"I missed you," he sighed, pulling her close.

She kissed his neck and hid herself in his hair. He could tell how much she missed him.

"Were there any pressing matters I need to attend to before I ravish you?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

She shivered, "Nothing that can't wait."

He growled and dropped her on their bed, she shivered again at the sound of it. Kagome looked at him through her lashes and did the one thing she knew would drive him crazy, she bared her neck to him.

He pounced on her, fangs elongated and facial marks jagged. "You know what that does to me," he growled, Kagome could feel it in her chest and moaned.

"You are wearing far too much clothing, my lord," she whispered.

He made quick work of her kimono. His armor had been left at the door and he very nearly ripped his hakama in his haste to be naked. Soon they were both naked and panting against each other.

"Sess," she moaned feeling his hot and heavy erection against her hip.

He kissed along her neck, then down to her breasts, leaving a trail of fire over her body. He left love bites all over her body, leaving his marks all over her breasts. He went lower and Kagome tangled her fingers in his silver hair. He licked at her clit and Kagome jolted as if she had been burned.

"Stop teasing, Sess!" She whined.

It had been far too long since he had had his mate and his beast was trying desperately to take over.

"Sess, let go. I love you," she sighed, pulling his face up to hers.

He growled low and his golden eyes bled red. "My Mate," he growled.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, I'm yours," she said cupping his cheek and running her thumb along the jagged mark.

He snarled and wrapped her legs around his waist before thrusting into her, causing her to moan lowly and him to growl in pleasure. She was almost burning him with how hot she was as he repeatedly thrust into her. He let out another growl and buried his face in her neck. She scratched her nails down his back as she got closer and closer to her climax.

He pinned her hands down so all she could do was writhe and moan as he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts.

"Sesshoumaru, please," she whined. She was already coated in a layer of sweat, her hair was tangled around her.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked along her neck, finding the mating mark he had given her several years before. He bit down and she clenched, reaching her peak with a silent scream as she felt Sesshoumaru's aura engulf her.

He growled as he felt her womanhood clench around him, pushing him over the edge as well.

He licked the blood off of her neck as they both came down from their high, she trailed her fingers lightly along the muscled back above her.

"_Why do you call us different names_?" the beast growled in question.

She smiled and stroked his cheek again, gazing into the crimson eyes. "You are his innermost honor, you demand respect and loyalty, so I call you by your full name. He is my sweet mate behind closed doors, he is more human like while still demanding respect, he is my Sess. I love you both dearly, two sides of the same coin, my beautiful mate," she said, leaning up to kiss him deeply.

The beast seemed to like her answer and the gold came back into his eyes. "My beautiful, brave, Kagome. I have missed you too much," he said, leaning their foreheads together.

"I missed you too, Sess. Come on lets get you cleaned up so you can say hello to the kids," she said, kissing him again.

He sighed and got up slowly. She offered him her hand and led him into the hot springs off of their bed chambers. She led him into the hot water and sat behind him to clean his hair.

He sighed as her fingers worked through the tangles. His whole body started to relax and his eyes drooped.

"Did you sleep at all while you were gone, Koi?" she asked gently dumping a cup of water over his hair to shampoo it.

"Not after my cloak lost your scent," he admitted.

Kagome sighed and kissed the top of his head. "You need to take better care of yourself or you wont end up coming back to me," she murmured.

He turned and kissed her soundly. "I will always come back to you," he whispered against her lips.

Kagome smiled and finished cleaning his hair. Once it was clean and free of tangles Sesshoumaru stood and grabbed his mates hand.

"Come, this Sesshoumaru has missed laying with his mate," he said.

Kagome giggled as he phrased his request as an order, but did as he desired anyways. He laid down on their large bed and Kagome curled up with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his claws gently tracing patterns on her hip.

"Sess," Kagome started.

"Hn?"

"Have you ever though about having pups?" she asked quietly.

"Kagome, be plain with me please," he said, looking at her with confusion.

Kagome blushed. "I want to have children with you, if you want more than just Shippou and Rin. And I know that Shippou is a kitsune and Rin is human and any kids we have would be hanuo but-" Sesshoumaru cut her off with a kiss.

"Are you saying that you would be willing to carry my pups?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course! Does that mean you're willing to have them?" Kagome asked back,

Kagome received passionate kiss in response. "Yes, my love. Always yes."

_0808_

It had been a few months since Sesshoumaru had returned. He was always impressed with how well Kagome takes care of the place when he is not there. The notes were always neat and tidy, the courts were happy, the subjects well taken care of, and the palace was clean. She always did much more than necessary.

Sesshoumaru was in a meeting room with his advisers as well as Kagome. The advisers were prattling on and on about different things that had no real solution.

Since mating Kagome the demons and humans in the West had begun to live in harmony. Kagome made sure of that, often fighting down the advisers that disagreed with her.

"Of course," on of the demon advisers trailed off.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru responded, not really listening.

"I said there needs to be an heir soon," he squeaked.

"I have an heir, the kitsune has been taken into my family," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"My lord, there needs to be an heir of royal blood. One who will lead our lands," another demon replied calmly. Sesshoumaru's ire rose.

"Do you dare tell me my ward would not make a good leader?" he snarled.

"It's alright, Sesshoumaru, I do not think that will be a problem," Kagome butt in, grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand

"What do you mean, my Lady?" the demon asked.

Kagome gently unwound her aura from her scent. She had been blocking it, even from Sesshoumaru, and now they knew why.

As her scent filled the air, every demon know for sure, the Lady of the West was with child.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate, his face was still a mask but his eyes sparkled in unrestrained joy.

"If you will excuse me, I do believe my mate and I have a true reason to celebrate," Sesshoumaru said, standing with Kagome.

The demons stammered their congratulations as they left the room. Sesshoumaru lead her into their private gardens and walked along the cherry trees. Once they got out of sight of the castle he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When did you find out?" he whispered into her stomach where his pup was growing.

"A few days ago. Shippou noticed first and I wanted to wait for a good time to tell you, but I kind of wanted to show off what my mate has done," Kagome explained, running her fingers through his hair.

"You have made this Sesshoumaru so proud in so many ways, Kagome. My Kagome," he said looking up at her with a soft smile and pure joy in his eyes.

"Who knew the only thing I needed to do to get the majestic Sesshoumaru on his knees was to get knocked up with his pup," Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru stood and kissed her gently on the lips, "No one but you will ever see me kneel, you are my pride and joy, Kagome, and I cannot wait to see you with our pups."

_**Hi guys! I have gotten amazing responses on me previous stories so I took a leap and wrote this. I am kinda proud of how it came out though the hot stuff just kind of happened. Have a great day and hit that little review button! **_


End file.
